I'm hoping
by Bookzombiegirl
Summary: Maxerica, after the elite ends. The night America convinces Maxon to let her stay. Maybe only a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:So this is my first fanfic, It will probably only be a one shot unless I get at least one or two reviews. I am REALLY busy with school and life... Soooo hope you enjoy!**

Americas POV:

I wake up with a serious headache, I am so tired and I feel so completely and utterly un ladylike. I glance up at the clock and realize that I woke up four hours earlier than I have to.

I will never get back to sleep. I roll out of bed with a loud groan. I stumble into the bathroom to grab an aspirin. As I plunk down at my piano. I hear someone enter my room.

My first thought is it maybe Aspen, but I told him goodbye, maybe a rebel, that would be weird. There was no alarm unless they disabled it already. Crud, who is it I began to panic. Why in the world didn't I turn on a light. Why was I even in the first place freaking out. It was probably a maid.

"America", someone whispers. "America, why aren't you in your bed" Thank god it is only Maxon why was he here he should be in his bed! "I have a headache your highness," I call out. I hear him smack his knee on something. Now I know I probably shouldn't be calling my hopefully future husband an idiot, but instead I callout," Turn on the light you idiot."

He chuckles very slowly and with a hint of worry, because I said I had a headache. "Why are you in here?" I ask softly, as he comes to sit by me after turning on the light. He turns bright red and says, "sometimes I watch you sleep, it calms me down after arguments with the King." "Why were you fighting?" I already know the answer but i have to know are they still fighting about me.

He whispers, " I would take down anyone to keep you safe and with me." He takes me over to my bed and tucks me in like a child. and kisses my forehead lightly. "Now get some sleep," he say, "tomorrow you have to begin to impress my father and the country."

**And thats a rap what do you guys think. I know it is extremely short others would DEFINITELY be longer. Please review! Oh and should I continue? Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout Outs:**

**Guest mih- thank you soooo much**

**winterprincess- I know right, thank u**

**Karategirl537-I will definitely make these longer, thank u**

**prnamber3909- Thanks I will surely take this advice, thank u**

**Ok back to the reading:**

**Americas: POV**

As I wake up, my maids stand around my bed smiling. I groan and roll over. They tug me out of bed and plop me into the bathtub. They begin chattering as I go over my plan in my head.

I will stay poised and in control. No one will make me speak out of turn not even Celeste. hopefully...god this would be hard. My maids start giggling, I give them a look and they explain I was making a funny face. I was trying to wipe my face of emotion. oh boy... They slip me into a light orange dress just like a very early sunrise almost yellow but also shimmering into white. They allowed me to wear lacy white flats after a few minutes of begging.

I floated down the stairs as gracefully as possible trying to practice as much as I could. I was right on time. The royal family had not arrived yet and there were only Kriss and Elise at the table. Good I had time.

I sat in my chair as straight as the queen. There was everything imaginable buffet for breakfast. I put a little of everything on my plate. I started to eat slowly and Kriss and Elise stared me down. It was silent and awkward until I heard the loud clicking of heels in the floor of the room.

Celeste entered the room and with a growl said, "Oh you're still here, five." I promised myself I wouldn't say anything for fear it would come out wrong.

The queen entered and told us good morning as we bowed. She eyed me but, didn't say a word. She said that the king and prince would not be joining us for breakfast. My heart drops I didn't realize I had wanted to see him so badly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I went up to my room. As soon as walked into the room I flopped into my bed and screamed into my pillow. The breakfast had been quiet and strange. No one spoke, Celeste threw some backhanded comments around, and at one point I choked on some pastry and I coughed and the littled piece plunked right onto the corner of the queens plate.

It was humiliating I excused myself and ran to my room. I was never coming out. I had my lunch in my room. I was planning on having dinner in my room too when there was a knock on my door. I called, "yes" and then Maxon entered, I was sitting on my bed with a pillow on my lap and I had a tissue box that my maids provided, when I started crying, after lunch.

When Maxon saw me he smirked and crawled in bed next to me. He put his arm and around me. "America, I heard there was an incident, at breakfast?" he was just teasing, but I wanted to start crying again. He worked so hard to let me stay, and I felt like I had thrown it all away. He started to play with my hair. "America, you don't have to be perfect, not when my fathers not around. My mother loves to learn the quirks and interests of the girls. She told me about the incident and we laughed for awhile, and then I told her I want to marry you. She greatly approved and said she will help to make you a princess."

I was so happy, Maxon wanted to marry me and so did the queen. It was just the king, three other girls and probably half of the Illea population stood against me.

"Don't forget to earn my trust, darling. But you're doing pretty well." he invited me to dinner out in the gardens. I gratefully accepted and shooed him away, as my maids walked in to get me dressed...

**A/N:Please review, what will happen next, maybe some rebels! Thank u all so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout outs: Thank u Thank u Thank u!**

**ilona18, ElineenAbbey, winterprincess, and, sparkelysparkle (these are everyone who reviewed after chap.2 was posted.) Thank u!**

**Americas POV****: (again sorry)**

In the morning my maids dress me in a light pink dress and very light grey heels, and told me to go to the women's room before breakfast. I walk into the room and the queen sits in a chair with a stack of papers. I walk over and bow.

"Oh America, good you're the first here." she says. "I have a new assignment for you, we will be hosting a ball soon, you will be in charge of music, food, and, seating arrangements." Great things I'm good at though I wasn't sure about the seating arrangements. "You will meet with me in my study every other afternoon, to practice becoming a princess." she says with a smile. "I am not giving this help to anyone else, you are special America you will change Illea and my son loves you."

I cannot believe it, the queen wants me to be princess. I smile as the other girls walk in. They gather their assignments and start chatting. Elise is in charge of decorations and theme. Celeste is in charge of invitations and what we will be wearing, and Kriss will be in charge of hosting and guard placement, and servers.

As we head to breakfast with the queen, chatting aimlessly. Guards rush toward us, one is Aspen, they tell us there are rebels outside the doors. They push us down a hall I have never seen before each of us has a guard next to us. Mine gets to be Aspen great. He whispers "I thought you left or was that just a lie." "No" I snap, " Maxon let me stay because he loves me," he glares at me as I say this.

He shoves me into a door that another guard opened, "Be safe_** Lady**_ America." The girls and the queen glance at me, as we walk hurriedly down the steps. Guards let us into the usual safe room, Maxon was staring worriedly at the door until we walked in. The king just complained that we hadn't been punctual enough to be princesses and then he somehow made it my fault.

I went to sit on a cot to read through my paperwork my stomach growling. Maxon went to see all the other girls and came to sit by me. "I see you are hard at work." I smile at him and he smiles at me, I so want to be loved by him, I want for him to trust me. Then Aspens face pops into my head. I look down to my hands. "What's the matter America, is my father too much, are the rebels scaring you, is the ball to big a task, are you jealous I went to see the other girls first because I was just saving the best for last."

He was adorable, I assured him I was perfectly fine just a little hungry. His father snorted gruffly and told him to pay more attention to the other girls, Maxon nearly growled. Maxon gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug and left to go see his mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The work I was assigned was very boring, I layed down and read some pre selected sheet music and nearly fell asleep when there was a loud crash against the door. My stomach drops, every ones attention is turned to the door. There was no clocks in here not even a watch and we figured we had been in there for hours.

The guards who had finally sat down and started playing guards all stood up and ushered us into a corner. The door opened with another bang. Maxon stood behind me with his hand discreetly on my hip.

Four guards entered, they told us we could leave but should go directly to our rooms and not leave until told to, even the royal was sent to their rooms. As I walked to my room there were broken shards of glass on the floors, and ripped paintings. I walked by the door to the women's room and there was a large hole in the side of the wall. There were puddles of blood all over and messages scrawled in blood on the walls the most common were WE ARE COMING. I was very very worried about all the staff, more my maids than anyone. As I walked into my room my maids are straightening everything or trying to, Lucy was no where in sight. I asked if she was doing okay. My poor maid made herself sick and was in the palace hospital, I wish I could go visit her now. Mary was changing mys bed sheets and Anne was staring at the pile of broken instruments in the center of my room. There was my dinner sitting on my small desk in the corner. Once they got me changed they left. They would finish cleaning in the morning and I told them I would help.

I ate and laid out my assignment on the desk and crawled into bed and it hit me...

**I know I am a horrible person, What hit her? Well you will find out soon. With love, me. **


End file.
